


Not all things is what it seems

by Strangereads



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangereads/pseuds/Strangereads
Summary: Steve and Robin were tied up in the Russian underbase when they injected Steve but could the liquid be something more? And will they have time to fix it?





	Not all things is what it seems

When the Russians put Steve and Robin finally put back in the same room, Robin was not having it she was telling the Russians to let them go but as she lays her eyes on Steve, she instantly stops yelling and crawls towards Steve who was unconscious and throughly beat up. “Steve! Steve wake up! Steve are you okay?! Can you hear me?!” Said Robin  
“Get them up” Said the Russian  
Steve and robin were tied on a chair when Steve slowly woke up. “Steve?!” Asked Robin  
“Ohh hey Robin “ slurred Steve  
“Steve! Are you okay!” Asked Robin  
Steve took a shuddering breath replies “y-yeah, I think I am okay”  
Robin took a breath of relief as the Russians came back into the room again and tried to interrogate them but this time,they brought a doctor. “This time, try to tell the truth, yes?” And steve just nodded but then the doctor came back with a needle with a substance of some kind and Steve became much more clear of what was happening than he was a few minutes ago. “No wait! What is that! No! “ he screamed as the doctor plunged the substance in him. Robin screamed too because there is now an unknown substance inside as her new friend. A few minutes passed and the Russians asked again “who do you work for?!” But Robin heard no voice. “Steve??” Still no answer. “Steve! What did you guys do to him?!” Robin yelled but she didn’t get an answer as the Russians left. “Hey!!! Let us go!!” She screamed. At this point, Dustin came rushing in. “Dustin! Oh thank goodness!” Said Robin as Dustin unties them “ Steve?” Asks Dustin “they I injected him with something and he needs help! I don’t know what they did to him” sobbed Robin. They carefully help support Steve back to the elevator as Steve stirs awake. “Steve!” Said Robin . Steve looks at them and say “we are alive” and that earns a slight chuckle from Dustin. But just as they thought everything was okay, Steve starts to gasp for breaths and turns extremely pale. “Steve! Steve! What’s wrong?!” Yelled Dustin. Robin was just silently sobbing. “Quickly! Let’s get him to someone!” As they approach Starcourt mall they see El and the rest of the gang. “Help!” Yelled Dustin. “Oh my goodness Steve!” Says Nancy as she sees a bloodied pale Steve being lowered onto the floor. “ he is conscious but it’s the really responding to us “ Said Dustin “What happened?!” Said Will as Robin explains how Steve got injected with something and at first she thought it was just some drug but now she think it’s like a poison and it’s gonna kill him. She brushes Steve’s sweaty hair and cries as she sees her friend fight for his life. “His pulse is weakening! We need to do something now!” Said Lucas. El hobbled over towards Steve with the help of Mike and Max and said “I can do it, I can save him” Everyone nodded as she stretched her hand out and used her powers. At the same time, Steve starts to convulse and goes a few shades paler if that was even possible. Robin held onto Dustin and Nancy places her head on Johnathan’s shoulders unable to look. With a scream from El and a strangled gasp from Steve, El collapsed into Mike’s arm and Steve came into consciousness again but still really weak. Robin let him put his head on her lap as she brushed his hair back. Steve gave her a small smile and croaked our a thank you to El with his weak voice. Finally, Dustin took a breath of air and thought it was finally over until they all stared up on the roof of the mall and heard the monster roar.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for reading this! I appreciate it and please leave a comment or a kudos!:)


End file.
